militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Hoare (cricketer, born 1871)
| death_place = Ashill, Norfolk, England | heightft = | heightinch = | nickname = | family = William Hoare (uncle) Walter Marsham (brother-in-law) John Marsham (father-in-law) | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = | club1 = Norfolk | year1 = 1895–1907 | club2 = Marylebone Cricket Club | year2 = 1903 | columns = 1 | column1 = First-class | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 45 | bat avg1 = 22.50 | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = 41 | deliveries1 = 54 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | date = 14 July | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/england/content/player/14854.html Cricinfo }} Arthur Robertson Hoare (17 October 1871 – 18 March 1941) was an English first-class cricketer and clergyman. The son of the Reverend Walter Marsham Hoare, he was born in October 1871 at Stibbard, Norfolk. He was educated at Eton College, before going up to Trinity College, Cambridge. While at Cambridge, he played football for Cambridge University A.F.C., gaining a football blue. After graduating from Cambridge, he became an Anglican clergyman. He was a curate at Kettering from 1894–1897. Hoare made his debut in minor counties cricket for Norfolk in 1895. He went to South Africa in 1897, where he was a diocese chaplain at Cape Town until 1900. He served in the Second Boer War as a chaplain to the forces. Upon his return to England, he played a single first-class cricket match for the Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC) against Oxford University at Oxford in 1903. Batting twice in the match, he was dismissed for 4 runs in the MCC first-innings by William Evans, while in their second-innings he was dismissed for 41 runs by Robert Darling. He also nine wicketless overs across the match. Upon his return, he resumed playing minor counties cricket for Norfolk until 1907, making a further seventeen appearances in the Minor Counties Championship. He continued his role as chaplain to the forces until 1909, holding postings at the Royal Military Academy and at Colchester Garrison. He returned to service as a chaplain to the forces in the First World War, during which he was mentioned in dispatches. Following the war, he served as the rector of Colkirk until 1930, and the rector of Ashill from 1930–41. He died at Ashill in March 1941. He was married twice in his life, firstly to Mabel Pensie Marsham (the daughter of John Marsham) in August 1902, with the couple having three children. He was widowed in 1928, later marrying his late wife's sister Evelyn Florence Marsham in October 1930. References External links * Category:1871 births Category:1941 deaths Category:People from North Norfolk (district) Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:Cambridge University A.F.C. players Category:19th-century Anglican priests Category:English cricketers Category:Norfolk cricketers Category:20th-century Anglican priests Category:English military chaplains Category:Boer War chaplains Category:Marylebone Cricket Club cricketers Category:World War I chaplains Category:English footballers